User talk:RaptorWiki
disambig pages I'd be interested in your comments regarding Talk:Billy. --Jeff (talk) 00:05, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Did you see my comment on Talk:Mike? I don't think they would be needed at all, as long as we do not make characters that are just their first name. If they only have one name, we should put what movie, etc., that they appeared in in parentheses like we do for Sarge, Woody, etc. Since we put parentheses after them, the disambig pages are not needed. Doing a search for Sarge would still show both the Cars and Toy Story options if we got rid of the disambig pages. But only if people made sure to not use one name for characters only. That would be important. - RaptorWiki 10:49, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Multiple references to same material I made a change to the on Mater. Since all the refs refer to the same material this is cleaner than separate references. --Jeff (talk) 17:27, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Oops, yeah I guess I did do that. Sorry about that. I have a few more to fix then. :) - RaptorWiki 17:29, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::I wasn't sure if you knew how to do that. I noticed you had done it on a couple of pages so thought I should try to fix one asap to give you an example. --Jeff (talk) 17:52, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I just wasn't thinking about what I was doing. I didn't realize I was doing that. Thanks for pointing it out when you did though, before I did any more like that. I know there's a few I need to fix. I just have to find them. Thanks! - RaptorWiki 22:05, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Sysop When I became a sysop, most of what I did was to welcome new users to the wiki and answer any questions they had. Also, to clean up after vandalism. Every once in a while someone will come in and make up a new movie coming out, add it to the main page, etc. And then just to keep an eye on things, cleaning up things, making pages more consistent, etc. Being a sysop also gave me some extra privileges like being able to delete pages, block users, etc. This is a fairly small wiki so it's not too busy. I like that kind of admin stuff, and I'm not that creative of a writer, so being a sysop is a great way for me to contribute. I'm a big Disney fan, but even a bigger Pixar fan and had wanted to somehow get involved with a Pixar site. I wasn't interested in blogging so when I stumbled on the wiki I thought it was perfect. Thanks for all the great work you've been doing! It's awesome how the site is growing! --Jeff (talk) 01:16, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :That definitely sounds more like me too. I can't stand when things are inconsistent, incomplete, incorrect, or has spelling or grammar errors, etc. Thanks to you as well! - RaptorWiki 13:59, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Pixar Wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --Jeff (talk) 16:32, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Disney-Pixar Cars Die-Cast Line *I saw that my info created originally at Wikipedia was also copied to this website. I had been noticing this for months, and saw that it only got updated occasionally, so I decided to register here and keep it updated regularly. I also put my information back into the format it was in before, and added a lot that was missing. I also got rid of a lot of other things left over from Wikipedia that shouldn't have been there to begin with (from other users). - RaptorWiki **~~iCollect Cars - I had worked really hard to create those tables in a less confusing and more organized format. I'd like it to be put back to the way it was as I worked for hours on it and the old version gave me a headache. Plus, I was getting good feedback because of it. *** Sorry, didn't even look to see that it was changed to tabular format before bringing over the most current data from the Wikipedia article (which is about to be deleted by the way, because they feel the subject isn't "notable" for Wikipedia and doesn't have enough reliable sources - and they are sadly correct). I just looked back at the tabular format and that appears to be the same format that wasn't really liked by the editors at Wikipedia. The page looks very odd in that format. Some sort of tabular format isn't a bad idea though. Maybe we can experiment here with a few other tabular looks. The way it is now is not at all confusing, but it is starting to make the page become long. - RaptorWiki 15:59, 30 December 2008 (UTC) *** Probably the longer sections, such as Series 3, should be made into two columns (without a box around and no cells). Not sure how to do that with wiki markup. So the way it is may have to work. - RaptorWiki 17:06, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Fantastic job! Hey RaptorWiki. It's Lightning Storm McQueen from Cars The Toys and Wikipedia. I think you're doing a fantastic job with the Cars Die-Cast Line. It's a good thing we found Pixar Wiki. Keep doing a great job my friend! Lightning Storm McQueen (Cars Fanatic) 02:08, 5 January 2009 (UTC) * Hi again! Thanks! I'm trying to get some good images up now. I was given permission to use some. Hopefully this site won't delete them for any reason! - RaptorWiki 02:38, 5 January 2009 (UTC) *You're welcome! I can't wait to see your images. Are they for the Cars Die-Cast Line? Lightning Storm McQueen (Cars Fanatic) 02:47, 5 January 2009 (UTC) **Yes, they are. Some are there, but most of them are links to images I uploaded to Pixar Wikia. The page would be too long if I put all images for everything right on the page! Most are in the WOC series right now :) - RaptorWiki 16:20, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::Hi, where do you get this images, because i might help out every so often.Sgtcook 20:48, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I was given permission to use them. The permission given to me doesn't extend to everyone else... I will have to add them. But if there's some picture you are looking to add, I can see if I can get it and put it up. Just let me know. But I do have a ways to go...there's a lot I still want to get up there. It will just take a while. - RaptorWiki 22:59, 5 January 2009 (UTC) hey dude, it's me lightningleakless from http://carsthetoys.yuku.com/ & wikipedia! thanks for telling me about this place, it doesn't have the jerks who delete nice pages, i got thanked my them for updating the diecast page! thanks dude, YOU ROCK! Lightningleakless 05:10, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :No problem, and thanks :) - RaptorWiki 10:24, 6 January 2009 (UTC) How? So I just put ref with < and > surrounding it in each page I did? Also, I have to go to bed so I'll fix them tomorrow, or you could fix them. Thanks. CarsFanatic321 00:40, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Hey I'm going to take a break, but since my name is CarsFanatic321, I'll be back in an hour or so. But for right now, I'm going to do some other stuff. I'm younger than you are probably, so I can't be on the computer all the time. CarsFanatic321 19:52, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes I am putting them in a particular order. And by the way, you can do the quotes. What I'm doing is enough work. CarsFanatic321 20:50, 9 March 2009 (UTC) The order There's this website called carsdriveingallery.com, and I'm going in order. I'm already at the Third Party Characters. Also, could you make a picture for Dudley Spare? I would appreciate that. CarsFanatic321 20:58, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Hey I decided I'm gonna come back to the third party characters and skip to the Piston Cup racers, which people have already put the Blu-Ray info in, so I'll just have to put the references. CarsFanatic321 21:14, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Hey kiddo We haven't talked 4 a while, I'm making disambiguation pages for people with the same first name, (as you can see, i put alot of work into Brian), and cleaning up around here. I noticed your'e putting the Blu-Ray info on some cars pages. CarsFanatic321 22:30, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :I put quite a few of those disambig pages up as well. Jeff said we'll have to see if we get any flak about that. - RaptorWiki 22:35, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::And kiddo? I'm probably twice your age. :) - RaptorWiki 22:35, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::Remember to fix any pages that link to the new disambig pages. - RaptorWiki 23:43, 19 March 2009 (UTC)